ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tight-Wad's Corsair Guide
=Subjobs= WAR is a perfectly good/functional/cheap subjob for COR. WHM is a waste of time and gil, and is completely situational. (We're not bards) I'd suggest reading my blog, guides on Allakhazam/wiki forums and doing your part to slay the 'bard with a gun' mentality. --Ashkente 04:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) campaigning to 75 as we speak Sorry, can't say I've much interest in reading your blog. The whole "COR isn't a Bard" debate really just goes into a whole line of thinking that typically ends with "You gotta spent lots of money if you want to do this job right". Which just isn't true. COR, unlike BARD, has multiple traits that allow it to take multiple roles in the party. The job has baseline traits that are easily enhanced by multiple subjobs in many different directions. This INCLUDES mage jobs, other support jobs, and melee/ranged jobs. I wouldn't count "Warrior" as a cheap subjob, because since unlike other melee subs, it's not doing much to make meleeing (vs ranged) appealing. Dancer, in comparison, brings steps, cures, sambas to make meleeing attractive. Warrior is better served as a bullet spam sub, and while it's cheaper than Ranger to get to lv 37, it is NOT cheap because of that. I do plan to mention it as a subjob, just don't really think it a "cheap" one.--DarkTrance 21:57, 12 February 2009 (UTC) We should have one of these guides for RNG encouraging meleeing to save gil! /sarcasm : RNG has a B- in its highest melee skill; Corsair has a B+ which is actually higher than its highest ranged skill. Corsair has support duties which may bring them closer to or farther from the mob than the ideal ranged DD distance; RNG has nothing to distract them from ranged DD. These issues are addressed in this guide. While I myself would prefer to play COR as a ranged DD, I know because of guides like this one that I will have to gear myself very attentively to do so. COR =/= RNG. NanaaMihgo 21:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) If you already have high level marksmanship, why would you bother with a bullet spam COR while leveling? A better use would be to use only for weaponskills, since dagger and sword weaponskills leave much to be desired. If you already have Ranger leveled, why not try a Cor/Dnc setup, it's definately a worthwhile option, though it's not till lv 40 that it comes into it own. Cor/Dnc gives the backup heal of a mage sub, while letting you melee. At Lv 60 you get an accuracy bonus on the sub. If nothing else, Cor/Dnc is an efficient way to get Dagger or Sword skill leveled up.--DarkTrance 21:57, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Noticed something in regards to Hasso when using /sam. STR bonus would still apply with a staff out, and thus work for ranged attack/weaponskills.Wyuli 07:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) just thought it should be mentioned cuz it does save gil that you can save on bullets by macro out your strongest bullets for weapon skillz and use weak ones for pulling